


The One Where Philip's Butt Hurts

by hojo



Series: Cool Parents 2k17 [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojo/pseuds/hojo
Summary: Philip's butt hurts. Lukas runs away. Helen and Gabe do the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS.
> 
> English is not my first language.

This was not how Philip expected his day to go. Sitting on the back of Lukas’s bike, sure. He’s used to it. Sort of. But after coming and going from the city on that back of That Thing™, Philip is more than happy to be back home. Home. A new concept for him.

As Philip unlocks the front door to his house, Lukas fixes the back of his hair.

“My ass hurts,” Philip says as he walks into the living room. He stops the moment he sees Helen and Gabe sitting at the kitchen table. Philip knows what he just said, knows what they must think. "Uh."

Lukas runs into Philip’s back, and curses.

When Lukas finally looks over to where Philip is staring, his eyes widen. “Not because of me. Philip – I mean - I had nothing to do with it. With his butt hurting. I wasn’t. We weren’t.”

“Stop talking,” Philip hisses.

An awkward silence follows.

Philip can see Lukas panicking, red-faced and sweating. Even Helen and Gabe can see Lukas panicking.

Lukas turns quickly to leave, but he hits his forehead on the door frame. “Shit,” he says, and then runs out of the door.

“Language,” Helen yells after him.

Lukas yells back an apology. No one is sure if he’s apologizing for cursing, or if he’s apologizing for what he said. Both. Probably both.

Another awkward silence follows, and Philip is seriously considering killing his boyfriend for leaving him in this situation. 

Philip runs his hands down his jeans, suddenly beginning to sweat.

“From the bike.” Philip hates himself the second the words leave his mouth.

“Hmm?” Gabe says, smiling a little.

“My butt hurts from the bike. Like Lukas said… We weren't. You know. We. Uh. Homework.” Philip points to the stairs, slowly backing out of the room.

Helen and Gabe whisper so quietly that Philip can’t hear a word they’re saying. He’s honestly never been happier to be out of the loop.

“Philip?” Gabe calls, stopping Philip halfway up the stairs. “If your butt hurts… then maybe Lukas isn't doing it right." 

Helen laughs so hard she nearly falls out of her seat.

Philip misses a step and falls on his butt.

Another reason why his butt hurts.


End file.
